A casa
by Eternity Curse
Summary: Após uma tempestade, toda a turminha de naruto fica presa dentro de uma casa muito estranha ... ou pelo menos, o que sobra dela. Com os nervos à flor da pele, o que não faltam são gritos e stress.
1. Casa em decomposição!

**Oi! o fic original foi por Camila-sama .. eu mandei um email pra ela pedindo para usar, mas mudei mais de metade do fic e nem era de Naruto! Mesmo assim ..**

**Espero que gostem **

Um grupo de Ninjas estava andando na floresta após uma missão.

-Ah, vejam o lado bom... estamos cansados, com sede e com fome, mas não pode piorar, pode? –Disse Naruto ofegante.

Como se respondesse, um trovão rasgou o céu, as poucas nuvens se tornaram cinza e outras nuvens escuras apareceram, logo uma grossa tempestade de congelar os ossos começou a cair (grande mudança de tempo!). Todos param, formaram uma roda e olharam fusiladoramente para Naruto.

Todos se entreolharam em estado de choque. O coração de todos quase saltando pela boca.

-Bem, um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar- Disse Kiba tranqüilo.

Quase na mesma hora outro raio caiu no mesmíssimo lugar.

-Vo-você tem certeza, Kiba –Perguntou Chouji aterrorizado, com os olhos arregalados.

-Errr...

Um trovão rasgou o céu com um barulho ensurdecedor. Todos gritaram e desataram a correr, sem rumo, pela área, agora, alagada. Correram por aproximadamente três minutos, até avistarem uma casa, de dois andares, branca, de aparência antiga, com paredes descascando.

-Olha ali! –Gritou Sakura apontando para a casa.

Todos correram desesperados em direcção a casa e entraram dentro dela. Neji fechou a porta com um barulho alto.

A casa era antiga, com moveis amarronzados e antigos.

-Herg! Esse lugar está em decomposição!- Disse Ino com nojo.

-Ah, não é tão mal assim!-Disse Lee se apoiando um uma pequena mesinha, a qual a madeira cedeu, e Lee caiu com cara no chão.- É verdade, melhor sairmos daqui.

-É...-Disseram todos.

Sasuke se dirigiu à porta, estendeu a mão, mas parou derrepente.

-Errr... não podemos sair daqui- Disse ele aterrorizado

Um silêncio macabro encheu o aposento.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA –Riu Naruto- Ah tá, que piada boa Sasuke.

-Nã-não é uma piada- Disse Sasuke sinistramente -Não tem maçaneta desse lado da porta.

Todos olharam para a porta, realmente, não tinha maçaneta, tinha apenas o buraco informe, onde devia estar a maçaneta.

-Só deve ter maçaneta do lado de fora!-Gritou Ino

-Ah, calma gente! Agente arranja um jeito!- Disse Tenten sentando em cima de uma cadeira de onde saiu uma cortina de poeira quando ela sentou.

Uma gota caiu da cabeça de todos.

-O jeito é esperar alguém abrir a porta!- Disse Kiba sentando em uma poltrona, mas quando ele sentou o assento baixou e ele afundou na cadeira.

-Mas isso pode demorar meses!- Gritou Ino

-É... mas é o único jeito- Disse Shino cruzando os braços e sentando no chão, que era mais seguro.

Cada um arranjou um lugar para sentar. Ino sentou em uma cadeira cujas pernas cederam e ela caiu no chão.

Um barulho semelhante a um rosnado encheu o aposento.

-AAAAHHHHH!- Gritaram todos e se abraçaram

-O que foi isso?- Perguntou Hinata que ainda tremia.

-Calma gente. Foi só o meu estomago! –Disse Naruto.

Uma gota desceu da cabeça de todos.

-Ai! Que susto!- Disse Ino

-Hum... eu tô com fome!- Gritou Naruto

-Isso a gente já sabe!- Disse Sasuke com raiva

-Eu vou olhar na geladeira.

-Você sabe que tem 0,1 de chances de ter alguma coisa nessa geladeira! –Disse Shikamaru

-Eu sei. Mas, não custa nada tentar.- Disse Naruto

Ele se dirigiu à cozinha, quando ele abriu a geladeira à porta se desprendeu e caiu no chão em cima do pé de Naruto

-AAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!-Gritou ele

-O que houve Naruto? –Perguntou Lee

-A porta da geladeira caiu no meu pé.

-Eu disse que esse lugar esta em decomposição!- Disse Ino

-A gente sabe!- Disse Sasuke antipaticamente

Mais um grito e Naruto entrou correndo na sala ligeiramente esverdeado e com as mãos cobrindo a boca.

-O que aconteceu?- Perguntou Sakura

-EEEECCCAAA!-Gritou Naruto

-Diz logo! O que aconteceu? –Disse Sasuke com raiva

- TEM CARNE EM DECOMPOSIÇÃO NA GELADEIRA! –Gritou Naruto e todos desataram a rir histericamente.

-Do que vocês estão rindo? –Perguntou Naruto

Derrepente a porta se escancarou.

Todos olharam para a porta e duas figuras entraram. Todos gritaram

-NÃO FECHEM...

Com um _clic_ a porta se fechou.

-...a porta. – Terminaram desanimados

Eles resolveram prestar a tenção nas figuras que entraram. Três pessoas. Um menina de cabelo loiro e um grande leque nas costas, um menino mais baixo de cabelo desorganizado vermelho e uns olhos muito penetrantes e um outro menino com maquilhagem borrada da chuva que estava a tirando da sua cara.

-Se juntem a gente –Disse Chouji desanimado

Eles se aproximaram deles e se sentaram nas cadeiras.

-Nossa esse lugar é nojento –Disse Temari.

-É... mas a gente não tem como sair daqui.- Disse Sasuke

-HÃ?- Perguntaram eles juntos.

-Não tem maçaneta desse lado da porta.

-Ah! Quer dizer que estamos presos aqui para sempre?- Perguntou Temari aterrorizada

-Claro que não! É só alguém abrir a porta do outro lado, não é?- Disse Kankuro

-Isso mesmo! Você é muito inteligente!- Disse Naruto olhando com cara de poucos amigos.

-Como vieram parar aqui?- Perguntou Kankuro a Naruto.

-Hã... esqueci!-Disse Naruto.

Todos caíram de pernas para cima.

-Ah, estávamos a caminho da aldeia da nuvem–Disse Neji

CONTINUA

Gostaram? espero que sim, o resto dessa fic ta toda prontinha já! Vou postar uma parte de dois em dois dias /- com mais 3 capitulos! byee


	2. NÃO FECHA!

**Itako Anna Chan** Hum .. romance .. não sei xP assunto a discutir ainda n.n .. obrigado!

**Dark Angel of the Crows:** Hehehe .. porque que eles não quebram a porta, todo o mundo pergunta! Isso é segredinho n.n .. vão saber no final da fic!

**Menina Maluquinha:** Minuskinho! (palavra taum kawaiiii! n.n) ele até é mediano xP huhuh -- e eles tão muito pacificos! pra quê quebrar uma porta? xD

**Morguene Evans **Oi morguene-chan! n.n deixa eu vh .. eu não peguei literalmente de outra fic, eu usei umas partes dela, como eu ei de explicar, eu usei o tema e a descrição de algumas coisas! n.n mas de resto minha autoria! n.n

**Aoshi Sakura:** Xi Aoshi-san vc é a unica que lembra do stress que os ninjas tão passando! xP

**

* * *

**

**-**Hum, eu vou ao banheiro. Acho que é aqui. -Falou Tenten se dirigindo a uma porta aberta.-É.

Ela entrou e fechou a porta. Logo depois ela gritou e correu para a sala, com as mãos na boca.

-O que houve, Tenten? - Perguntou Neji.

-Te-tem uma coisa verde e gosmenta lá no banheiro!-Disse Tenten em estado de choque

-Ah, você é muito medrosa.- Disse Naruto -Eu vou ver o que é.

Naruto entrou no banheiro e logo deu um grito também.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Quem é medroso?- Perguntou Tenten irritada

-Você não disse que "a coisa" tinha o tamanho de um cachorro! -Defendeu-se Naruto. - Ótimo! Realmente ótimo! Estamos trancados em uma casa podre, com uma coisa verde, gosmenta, do tamanho de um cachorro, e um pedaço de carne em decomposição na geladeira! O que mais pode acontecer? -Perguntou Naruto

Uma telha desceu do teto a caiu na cabeça de Naruto, ele cambaleou e caiu no chão. Todos riram com gosto

-Pelo menos isso cala a boca dele!-Disse Ino rindo

A porta se abriu novamente, na mesma hora, um trovão encheu o céu, fazendo as três silhuetas emolduradas na porta parecerem assustadoras.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Gritaram todos

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-Gritaram as pessoas na porta

Todos gritaram, e nem se lembraram de impedir de fecharem a porta. Quando Sasuke se lembrou, não conseguiu dizer nem o "NÃO..." porque uma das três pessoas fechou a porta com medo.

-Ah! Esquece! – Disse Sasuke -Só um milagre nos tira daqui!

As silhuetas na porta, eram um homem de cabelo cinzento e uma máscara, outro homem fumando com uma caixa de ramen nas mãos e uma mulher de cabelos negros sorrindo.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?-Perguntou Kakashi

-A mesma coisa que vocês, eu imagino.-Disse Kiba, se levantando do chão

-Ah! O MEU RAMEN! O meu...-Gritou Naruto, mas não pode completar a frase, porque Sasuke estendeu a mão, com a palma bem esticada e bateu com força, bem no meio da cara do Naruto

-Cala a boca, seu idiota!-Disse Sasuke com raiva

E como se tivesse sito atingido por uma frigideira, Naruto caiu da cadeira inconsciente.

-Por que agente não vai olhar o que tem lá em cima?-Perguntou o Kankuro se levantando e se espreguiçado.

-NÃO! AQUI É MAIS SEGURO!-Gritou Naruto abraçando Lee

-Vai você sozinho! Depois chama a gente!-Exclamou Sakura

-Tá bom.-Disse Kankuro subindo as escadas, acompanhado pelo olhar de todos na sala.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Então Kankuro desapareceu em uma nuvem de poeira. Depois de alguns segundos a porta do que devia ser o porão, se abriu e Kankuro apareceu cambaleando.

-E-eu t-toô legal!-Disse Kankuro e logo depois caiu para trás

- Mano! – Temari gritou indo para junto dele, Gaara apenas seguiu correndo também mas muito silenciosamente (esse gaara .. um poço de emoções XD).

-Ah, deixa ele aí!-Falou o Shikamaru, antes que as garotas se levantassem.

Logo depois um silencio tomou conta de toda a sala. Todos se entreolhavam desanimados, até que o corpo do Chouji aparece com uma cabeça de alce mofada.

-UUUUHHHHH! Eu sou o alce! E eu vim te pegar! –Disse a cabeça decapitada de alce.-Ah! Tá escuro!

Chouji começou a andar desesperando pela sala, derrubando tudo o que encontrava pelo caminho.

-Chidori!- Disse Sasuke

Sasuke espetou no nariz do alce.

-Quem fez isso?-Perguntou o alce com raiva e bem queimado

-Fui eu! Vai encarar?-Perguntou Sasuke

Chouji tirou a cabeça do alce enquanto Lee foi para frente da porta.

-Olha aqui! Eu vou ficar BEM AQUI! Para impedir que a próxima pessoa feche essa porta! Eu não vou sair daqui por nada nesse mundo! E...

Lee começa a falar e não parou mais, e quando a porta se abriu com um rangido.

-NÃO FECHEM...

CLIC

-...essa maldita porta!

Uma pessoa irrompe a sala, uma mulher.

-Por que vocês estão aqui?-Pergunta a mulher: a Tsunade.

-Pela mesma razão que você -Falou o Shikamaru

Neji e Tenten resolveram se irlá pro segundo andar, no meio da escada a Tenten desaparece na mesma nuvem de poeira que Kankuro tinha desaparecido, e ela reapareceu na porta do porão e caiu para trás.

-Precisamos de um médico -Disse Neji

-Serve eu?- PerguntouSakura sorrindo e com um monte de instrumentos cortantes nas mãos.

-NÃO DEIXA PRA LÁ!-Gritou Tenten acordando

A galera foi lá pra cima, menos os "pivetes" que começaram a brincar de Adedonha.

- Tá um nome com a letra "L"!-Falou Lee

- Errrr... nome com L...-Começou o Naruto- Luan

Ouve-se um grito e Naruto cai do teto, entre Sakura e Naruto (ele tinha subido depois de acabar o jogo ta? XD e outros tinham descido e assim x.x ).

-O que aconteceu?-Perguntou Sakura

-Eu cai.-Disse Naruto

-Percebe-se!-Falou Sasuke ignorantemente (isso existe o.o?)

* * *

**Fim do 2º capitulo! **


	3. Marry Eller

**Pra quem me perguntou quando sai a fic de fruits basket/ naruto ela já tá vindo n.n e desculpem pelos erros no outro cap n.n**

* * *

Mais ou menos meia hora depois, não dá pra saber direito porque ninguém tinha, relógio... 

Todos estavam sentados, Shikamaru afundado numa poltrona dormindo, outros jogavam "Joquen Pô" (pedra, papel e tesoura), Sakura sentada com Sasuke, Naruto ao lado do Sasuke, Tenten sentada com a cabeça no ombro do Neji quase dormindo, Shino sentado no chão e o resto espalhado por aí.

- Vamos animar! Eu vou cantar uma musica!-Gritou Lee- "Eu tinha uma galinha que se chamava Marry Lu! Um dia fiquei com fome e papei a Marry Lu!"

-CHIDORI!

Uma luz apareceu no meio da sala e deu em cima do Lee.

-Desculpa Sasuke! Você sabe que eu te amo e...-começou o garoto, desesperado

- Eu nem preciso de chidori!- Disse o Sasuke com uma voz "amorosa"

Sasuke começou a espancar o Lee

-Gente! Violência não leva á nada!- Gritou o Hinata (como ela gritou nem sei .. a menina nem fala o.0)

Derrepente a porta se abre.

-Não fecha...

Clic

-...a porta

-Ah... buáááá, agente NUNCA vai sair daqui!-Chorou Ino

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?-Perguntou Itachi que tinha acabado entrar

-ITACHI?-Perguntou Sasuke

-Eu estava te procurando maninho.

Então eles começaram a explicar as coisas para a Itachi e apresentar a galera para ela, tava tudo em paz com Itachi!

Todos estavam entretidos com as ideias malucas de Itachi e não perceberam que a porta se abriu. Só perceberam quando a porta havia sido fechada

Trilha sonora do filme do boneco assassino.

-AAAAAHHHHH! Orochimaru!-Gritou histericamente Naruto

-O que você esta fazendo aqui?-Perguntou o Sasuke

-Como você chegou aqui?-Perguntou Itachi.

-QUEM É VOCÊ?-Perguntaram Temari e Kankuro.

-Uma pergunta de cada vez por favor!-Disse Orochimaru.

-Só faltava essa!-Disse o Shikamaru.

-Ótimo! Isso aqui vai virar um inferno!-Resmungou Naruto fazendo a Sakura dar uma porrada na cara dele.

-Por que você fez isso com o bichinho?-Perguntou Orochimaru indignado

-O que você tem a ver com isso?-Perguntou Sakura

-Cuidado ela morde!-Sussurrou Ino.

Algum tempo depois, todos estavam, novamente sentados se entreolhando, de novo.

-Porque agente não conta uma historia de terror?-Perguntou Naruto

Sasuke se levantou e falou com muita raiva:

-Ótimo! Era uma vez, um grupo de jovens que estavam andando por uma região desértica, aí começou a chover e eles entraram numa casa, eles não podiam sair, a casa era podre e tinha um pedaço de carne em decomposição na geladeira, aí começou a entrar um bando de doido para encher o saco, e até hoje eles estão trancados nessa casa mal assombrada com uma coisa no banheiro e um buraco no meio da escada!

-Olha...essa historia parece com alguma que eu já ouvi!-Disse Naruto

-Olha, Naruto, você é mais tapado do que uma porta!-Disse Kiba

-Eu tenho uma historia de terror! –Disse Orochimaru

-Ótimo! Então conta!-Disse o Kakashi (ele ainda tá ai gente! XD)

-Vo-você tem certeza?-Perguntou Kurenai

Aí o Orochimaru começa a contar

-Há muito, foi criada uma boneca assassina, ela matava os pais das criancinhas que não obedeciam... E aí ela sempre falava...

-Eu sou a Marry Eller e eu vim te pegar!-Disse uma Voz infantil

-Nossa! Você disfarça muito bem a voz!-Disse Tsunade

-N-não fui eu que disse isso!-Falou orochimaru com medo

-Eu sou a Marry Eller e eu vim te pegar!

Todos olharam para a porta do porão, e lá estava a boneca Marry Eller segurando Hinata de refen e apontando uma faca pro pescoço dela.

-O que a Marry Eller quer, a Marry Eller consegue! –Disse a boneca

-Pode matar essa pirralha, eu não to nem aí To nem aí, tô aí!-Falou Tsunade encolhendo os ombros

-O que você não se importa com ela?-Perguntou Kakashi

-Não-Disse Tsunade -Ela fica pulando em cima do Naruto

- E ele é seu por acaso?

- Não, mas tem o meu colar!

Os dois começam a discutir

-AAAAAHHHHHHHH!-Gritaram os meninos e subiram no sofá como se fugissem de uma barata.

-SOCORRO É A BONECA ASSASSINA! -Gritou Chouji

-Gente! É só uma boneca –Falou Tenten

-Solta ela sua boneca feia!-Gritou a Ino

Tenten deu um chute na cara da boneca.

Marry Eller caiu no porão e Ino trancou a porta.

-Me soltem! Me soltem, seus chatos!-Gritou Marry Eller

-Caramba, nessa casa tem de tudo!-Comentou Shikamaru afundando na poltrona


	4. Final

**Chi .. capitulo bem curtinho esse o.0 .. mas é o final! **

* * *

-Ah... que falta do que fazer... –Comentou Shikamaru de novo.

-Um Naruto incomoda muita gente...-começou Shino ( o.0 erm , sim ele mesmo)

-O que?-Disse Naruto indignado

-Dois Narutos incomodam muito mais...-Continuou Lee

-Três Narutos incomodam muita gente...-Falou Neji

-Quatro Narutos incomodam muito mais...-completou Tenten

Algum tempo depois

-3.497 Narutos incomodam muita gente... –Disse Shikamaru desanimado

-3.498 Narutos incomodam muito mais...-Falou Ino

E Naruto começou a cantar:

-A minha mãe, minha mãe é a mulher do meu pai!

-Chidori...-Disse Sasuke desanimado

Bem você já sabe o que acontece...

Então a porta se abriu...

-NÃO FEICHA A...

CLIC

-A porcaria da porta!-Terminaram

... todos cairam desmaiados sem ver quem tinha entrado ...

-O que aconteceu?-Perguntou Naruto

-A porta foi arrombada.-Disse Gaara sem interesse nenhum

-Ai...-Disse Naruto

-Vamos sair daqui logo!-Disse Ino

-Ah, vamos logo!-Disse Tenten

Em quanto caminhavam Naruto falou:

-Ó, eu vou cantar uma musica, 5 patinhos foram passear...

-CALA A BOCA NARUTO!-Gritou Sakura

-Sabe gente, eu tava aqui pensando...-Falou Sasuke

-QUE MILAGRE!-Falou Naruto

Sasuke deu soco nele e continuou sua frase

-Agente podia ter usado as nossas técnicas para destruir a porta o tempo todo...

-O QUÊ?-Gritaram todos

**FIM **

**

* * *

**

**Huuhua .. adorei o final espero que tenham gostado da fic kisses**


End file.
